commoonityfandomcom-20200215-history
Cain
The Bible lists that many thousands of years ago, the first man born of Adam and Eve, who was known as Cain, killed his younger brother Abel. This was the first murder in human history, and because he had introduced such an abominable idea to mankind, Cain was cursed to wander the Earth forever with a Mark on his arm. In vampiric myth, Cain was cursed by God and became the first vampire. History Origins In the biblical Book of Genesis, Cain '''and '''Abel '''are the first two sons of Adam and Eve. Cain, the firstborn, was a farmer, and his brother Abel was a shepherd. The brothers made sacrifices to God, each of his own produce, but God favored Abel's sacrifice instead of Cain's. Cain then murdered Abel and become the '''First Murderer. God, discovering Cain's deed, punished Cain to a life of wandering and gave him the "Mark of Cain" on his arm. God punished Cain to be unable to die, so he would wander forever. Cain then dwelt in the land of Nod (נוֹד, "wandering"), where he built a city and fathered the line of descendants beginning with Enoch. Later, he was forced to leave the land of Nod and wandered the desert. While wandering, he came across a dying woman, also cast from Heaven, and found himself with a need to feed upon her. He drank her blood, confused as to how she knew his name, but had an instinctual knowledge of how to feed without actually killing her, leaving her alive enough to rise again, which she did as his bride, Lilith, Mother of Monsters. He also became stronger as a result of feeding. How Cain truly became the first vampire is unknown, with the two theories being the Mark having caused or his indulgence in exsanguination that led to it. For the next several thousand years, Cain would continue wander and embrace more vampires, slowly filling the world with a breed of parasites, all the while being unable to die. Cain came to slowly become more and more resentful, wishing the death and misery of others, since he was unable to perish himself. Cain would periodically slumber for long periods of time, allowing vampiric cults and ancient vampires to run amok and run free, feeding on the world as they saw fit. Cain would stop at nothing to achieve his ultimate goal of finding a way to die, breaking free of the Curse placed upon him by the Presence. Powers and Abilities * Vampirism: Being the First Vampire, Cain possesses all vampiric abilities and no vampiric weaknesses. In addition to the various mental and physical benefits that vampires are heir to, he also possess the ability to turn others into vampires as well. Each new vampire is traditionally subservient to the one who "turned" them, but some strong-willed vampires have been known to rebel against their masters. ** Enhanced Senses: A vampire's senses are enhanced far beyond those of a normal human being. *** Enhanced Vision *** Enhanced Hearing *** Enhanced Sense of Smell ** Immortality: Cain's immortality goes beyond vampirism, as he has been cursed by God to never die, no matter how he is attacked or struck, Cain cannot perish and will always recover. ** Invulnerability: Cain is invulnerable to most forms of injury (certain exceptions apply). Bullets, blades and blunt objects do little to no damage to a vampire's body. ** Regeneration: In addition to being virtually indestructible, whatever damage a vampire does in fact suffer can be healed through the consumption of human blood. Cain can recover from even complete destruction. ** Superhuman Strength: A vampire's strength level is several times that of a normal human being and they are considered superhuman. Cain is the strongest vampire. ** Superhuman Stamina: Cain, unlike other vampires, is tireless. Although consuming blood boosts his stamina, strength and endurance, he does not require it to function. ** Superhuman Speed ** Psychokinesis: Cain has psychokinesis. He has clairovoyance, telepathy and mind control. He can telepathically reach all vampires on Earth. ** Hypnosis ** Transformation: Vampires often possess the ability to transform into a variety of creatures or effects such as bats, wolves, rats or even mist. While their physical attributes may fluctuate during such states, a vampire's mental acuity is the same as that when they are in their human shape. A vampire who transforms into an animal may also benefit from that particular animal's attributes including razor-sharp claws, fangs or the ability to fly. ** Flight: '''Cain has demonstrated the ability to fly unaided. ** '''Metamorphosis: Vampires often demonstrate the ability to alter their appearance at will. *** Claws *** Fangs *** Phasing * Magic/Siphoning: Cain is a very capable magic user, siphoning the power of other magic users and sapping the power of their spells in order to fuel his own power, shown when he drained the magic of people such as Constantine, Xanadu and Zatanna, rendering their spells powerless. He could even use magic to empower other vampires, such as removing their weaknesses, making them immune to sunlight and decapitation. He has even fought against Etrigan and Jason Blood. He could use Blood Magic as well. His magic was potent enough to open a portal to Hell, drawing out the souls of all vampires stuck there. The portal could also bridge to Heaven. * Blood Control * Necromancy * Weather Control * Mark of Cain: '''Anyone who causes damage to Cain will be instantaneously harmed 7times by unusual disasters, a decree placed by God Himself. Abilities '''Storytelling: Cain was evidently an adept storyteller Weaknesses '''Mark of Cain: '''The Mark represents the Curse that God has placed on Cain, forcing him to wander for all eternity, never knowing a home. The Curse also includes making any soil Cain attempts to use inarable. His inability to die means he is forever cursed to never enter the Kingdom of God.Category:Characters Category:DC Category:Sad